Intervention: Session 6
In Session 6, the Heroes begin to explore the Circle Tower and find a few surprises waiting for them. Plot The Tempest Dream arrives at the Circle Tower. The heroes, joined by Cogs and Plimm, begin to make their way down from the top. There are signs of recent battle and magic. Maximilian sees another presence in a mirror, this type distinctly seeing an unknown woman. She disappears before he can do anything. Farther in, the group comes across Naythen, who Gwenhaël recognizes, in a sort of trance. All the heroes are pulled into the Fade where they experience strange dreams. Lyeldan finds himself in Kirkwall. He is accepted and loved by the whole city. The dream shifts and Lyeldan sees his parents unknowingly join with Belim to search for him. In the Frostback Mountains, they are chased by wolves across an old bridge. Belim cuts down the bridge behind him and Lyeldan's parents fall to their deaths. Delwyn is the captain of the Tempest Dream, free to go where he pleases. Blood magic is not abhorrent, but celebrated. Things move to Kirkwall, where Liam interrogates Delwyn's father. Apparently, Delwyn is responsible to the death of an infant in Redcliffe. Unable to get any answers, Liam publicly executes Delwyn's father. Gwenhaël is the First Enchanter of the White Spire. Evelyne is alive and well, and has worked with Gwenhaël to end the pox and all illness in the world. Gwenhaël's surroundings change to Redcliffe, and he sees Evelyne. A purple mist appears and invades her nostrils, but she instantly forgets the strange occurrence. Maximilian is a royal guardsman, joined by his wife and child. But his indomitable willpower allows him to instantly end this false vision. He sees his past and the caravan ambush that resulted in his mother's death. He is rescued by an elf named Hector and an Orlesian woman. Gwenhaël resembles both. The vision ends, and Maximilian speaks to the mysterious woman who has been haunting him. She tells him he must journey through the Fade to help his friends. Cogs is back in Orzammar with Dagna. They are working on their airship designs when several golems attempt to force them to be transformed by the Anvil of the Void. They decide to make their way to the surface, but Dagna dies in the pursuit. Lyeldan appears and joins Cogs. Plimm relives the circumstances that led to him becoming a werewolf and murdering his ex-fiancée's lover. Delwyn appears and joins him in the Fade. Naythen, still a boy, welcomes a new servant in the household of Gwenhaël's step-father. This boy, Arthur, ends up taking the blame for a noblewoman losing her jewelry. Gwenhaël's step-father, in his drunken state, removes Arthur's tongue. Naythen, now older, runs off to the White Spire only to be informed that Gwenhaël had turned into an abomination and was dead. In his anger, Naythen casts a spell and flees before Gwenhaël appears before him. Jodie is in the White Spire with Dominique. He questions her about Gwenhaël and begins to make unwanted advances when Maximilian appears.